Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory
Virtual Console |genre = Fighting |ratings = |modes = Single-player, Two Player |cabinet = Upright |arcade system = Neo Geo |display = |platforms = Neo Geo (MVS, AES), Neo Geo CD, Sega Saturn, Windows 95, PlayStation 2, Virtual Console }} is a 1995 head-to-head fighting game released by SNK for the Neo-Geo arcade and home platforms. It is the fourth game in the ''Fatal Fury series after Fatal Fury Special (which itself was an updated version of Fatal Fury 2). Console versions of Fatal Fury 3 were released for the Neo Geo CD, Sega Saturn, Windows 95-based computers and on the Wii Virtual Console. The game is also included in the compilation Fatal Fury Battle Archives Volume 1 for the PlayStation 2. Gameplay Fatal Fury 3 retains the format and controls of the previous game in the series, Fatal Fury Special. However, the two-plane battle stages have been revamped into a three plane format known as the Oversway System. The player fights primarily in the middle plane or the main plane, but can move or "oversway" into either of the sway lines at the background (LP+LK) or foreground (LK+HP). When the player performs an attack in a sway plane (or an Oversway Attack), their character will return to the main plane. Likewise, the player can attack an opponent who is in a Sway Plane with an Anti-Oversway Attack. The player can also do a "Quick Sway" to avoid an attack, leaving the opponent vulnerable to a regular attack. Other new techniques introduced in this installment includes controlling the height of the character's jump, block an opponent's attack at mid-air (Air Guard), and a new type of combo techniques known as Combination Arts, allowing the player to cancel a specific series (which varies between characters) of regular attacks from one to the other. In addition to the regular Special Moves, and the Super Special Moves which can only be performed when the life gauge is flashing red, each character also has a "Hidden Ability", which is a stronger version of a Super Special Move. A Hidden Ability occurs once in every 1024 chances whenever the player inputs the command for the character's Super Special Move. A Hidden Ability can also be used by activating "Super Mode" before a match using a secret code. The player then enters a specific command for the Hidden Ability when the life gauge is flashing red. Unlike Super Special Moves, a Hidden Ability can only be used once per round. Fatal Fury 3 also features a Fighting Level system when fighting against the computer. When the player completes a round, their performance is graded from A to triple S. The final opponents the player faces at the end of the Single Player Mode is determined then by the player's average. The player will have a choice between four characters as their first opponent (Joe, Mary, Bob and Franco). After the first four opponents are defeated, the player will fight against Ryuji Yamazaki for a plot-based match in which the player must win only one round. The player will then proceed to fight against Mai, Andy, Hon-Fu, Sokaku, Terry and Geese in that order, before Yamazaki again for a full match. Depending on the grade average, the game will end against Yamazaki or the player will fight against either, or both, of the Jin twins. Plot Characters Regular characters: *Terry Bogard (voiced by Satoshi Hashimoto) *Andy Bogard (v.b. Keiichi Nanba) *Joe Higashi (v.b. Nobuyuki Hiyama) *Mai Shiranui (v.b. Akoya Sogi) *Geese Howard (v.b. Kong Kuwata) *Sokaku Mochizuki (v.b. Kōji Ishii), a Japanese man whose clan are the sworn enemies of the Shiranui school *Bob Wilson (v.b. Toshiyuki Morikawa), a capoeira master from Brazil employed as a waiter by Richard Meyer *Hon-Fu (v.b. Toshiyuki Morikawa), a nunchaku-wielding police officer from Hong Kong *Blue Mary (v.b. Harumi Ikoma), a blonde-haired female agent who uses combat sambo *Franco Bash (v.b. B. J. Love), an Italian American kickboxer fighting to rescue his kidnapped son Bosses: *Ryuji Yamazaki (v.b. Kōji Ishii), a wanted felon who fights with one hand in his pocket *Jin Chonshu (v.b. by Kappei Yamaguchi), a young Chinese boy seeking the Secret Scrolls of the Jin *Jin Chonrei (v.b. Kappei Yamaguchi), Chonshu's elder twin brother, who assists his brother Reception On release, Famicom Tsūshin scored the Neo Geo version of the game a 32 out of 40.NEO GEO GAMES CROSS REVIEW: 餓狼伝説3 -遙かなる闘い-. Weekly Famicom Tsūshin. No.332. Pg.27. 28 April 1995. References External links * * Category:1995 video games Category:Arcade games Category:Fatal Fury Category:Neo-Geo games Category:Neo Geo CD games Category:Sega Saturn games Category:SNK games Category:SNK Playmore games Category:Versus fighting games Category:Virtual Console games Category:Windows games